1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to electronic devices. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to near field communication chips embedded in wearable electronic devices, and wearable electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wearable electronic device is an electronic device that is used while being worn on, for example, a human body, such as a wrist, a neck, a head, etc. Since the wearable electronic device may provide various services with great portability, the use of the wearable electronic devices is increasing. However, a conventional wearable electronic device may not provide a near field communication (NFC) or may perform the near field communication only via a back surface of the wearable electronic device opposite to a front surface where a display panel is located, and thus the conventional the wearable electronic device may require the user to take off the wearable electronic device to perform the near field communication.